


The Pureblood Purge

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Head Auror Sirius Black, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Someone is kidnapping pureblood teenagers and freelance investigator Draco is called to catch the perpetrator. He wants the finest auror as his partner and Harry, divorced twice, is supposedly the finest, apathetic and passive auror and investigator. While Draco knows that the Harry is the finest, he knows that he's not apathetic or passive. Irony is not lost upon Harry. when Albus starts telling him that Scorpius is upto something and somehow involved in the kidnapping.





	1. Incredulous

**_ Chapter-1 _ **

**_ Incredulous _ **

Draco stared at Black. When he was informed that the head auror wanted him to help with this case, he hadn't known that the said had auror was Sirius Black. With his usual smirk and dancing eyes, he still looked handsome and he could see why his godfather fell for this man. That he would go from an escapee from Azkaban to the head auror was a considerable feat in itself. But that's not what had stunned him speechless.

He tried to think about mundane things, things like Black had shoulder length hair and a scar underneath his right year. Absently, he wondered why Black never got it removed.

Of course, his mind came back to Black's words. Draco was a freelance detective and was one of the best in his field. When he had said that he would only come if he would have the finest auror or detective they had as his partner, he hadn't known that it would be Harry Potter.

"Head auror Black, have you lost your mind?" Draco asked incredulously. What this man was suggesting was preposterous. It was completely absurd.

"No." Black's smile faltered and his brows creased as he leaned forward, "This is a very complicated case. Lately, many other disappearances have been reported. Four of our aurors are at St. Mungos and two others escaped death narrowly. You're our only hope."

"Potter and me. It's ridiculous." Draco drawled, "I am a freelance detective. I don't take orders. In fact, I need someone who can follow my orders. Potter and Weasley won't do. They can't take orders."

Black chuckle and it was my no means a happy laugh. It was bitter and sad.

"Ron runs a chain of bakeries now and Harry has changed a lot. " The man said and leaned back on his chair, "Actually, Harry meets your requirements."

Draco stared at him, trying to read the man's face for lies. But he found none. However, he had a feeling that Black was hiding something from him, something crucial. He didn't say anything though because he knew that Black would not tell him the whole truth.

"Not  _him_. Anyone but him." Draco said and leaned forwards, his hands joined on the table in front of him, "Even Ronald Weasley would do."

Sirius shook his head and said, "Like I said, Ron is running a chain of bakeries now and Harry is the finest auror as well as detective we have."

Draco pulled back and with a frown, stood up. He walked towards the open window and stared outside. It was a nice, sunny day outside. With a sigh, he turned around and leaned against the wall beside the window and pushed his hands inside his pockets before looking at Black.

"Have you asked him?" Draco asked carefully.

Sirius shook his head and his smile faltered, "I'll tell him today. Don't worry about him, Draco. He won't make a fuss."

Draco's eyes narrowed. What was Black trying to tell him. Potter shouldn't be told about this. He should be asked whether he wanted to work with Draco. He most certainly would throw a tantrum on finding out that Draco was his new partner. But Draco didn't say any of this.

He nodded, "I'll start tomorrow then."

Sirius nodded and leaned back, his shoulders relaxed. He tried hard to hide his relief but his eyes betrayed him. Draco chose to ignore it though.

Draco muttered, "If this turns into a huge disaster, I'm blaming you."

Sirius only smiled at him, "It won't but okay. I'll take the blame."

Draco frowned again but nodded and left the office. The last time Draco had seen Potter was after the trials. He had thanked him for speaking for his family in the court and had left the country. Except for the fact that Potter had three kids, one among whom was Albus Potter, Draco knew nothing about Potter. He knew a lot about Albus and James, though and the credit went to his son who had come out to him just a few months ago and had a huge crush on Albus and Teddy who liked Potter's eldest son quite a lot.

"Malfoy!" A loud, surprised and excited voice broke into his thoughts and Draco froze. He was tired, hungry and annoyed. He did not have patience for Ronald Weasley right now. However, he pasted a smile on his face and turned around, expecting a bloated Ronald Weasley in his stupid clothes running towards him. However, when he saw a tall, fit and a quite handsome red head in black jeans and a white shirt, his jaw fell open.

Weasley stopped in front of him and bend down to take deep breaths. Draco would have teased him about not having stamina but he was stunned speechless.

It took a few moments for Weasley to stand up and look at him. Aurors passed them, paying no attention to Draco or Weasley.

"Did Sirius tell you about who your partner is?" He asked.

"Yes." Draco drawled, "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm quite busy."

"Wait." Weasley exclaimed and he breathed deeply before forcing out a, "Yes."

"Listen, I know that Harry is your official partner for this case. But, as I don't have any partner and won't have any case until Harry returns, I would like to help you too."

Draco stared at him for a few moments. Weasley didn't say anything. Draco waited for the man to say that he was just joking but he didn't.

"You're an auror?" Draco asked carefully.

Weasley nodded, "And a detective. There are only two detectives. Me and Harry. But we're aurors as well."

He shut his mouth abruptly as if he was about to say something and stopped himself.

Draco swivelled around to storm inside Black's office but found him leant against the wall beside his open door.

"You said that-"

Black cut him off with a calmly spoken, "I didn't say that he isn't an auror. He does have a chain of bakeries, Draco. You can ask him."

His eyes were gleaming and Draco knew that he still wasn't telling him everything. He wanted Potter to be his partner. But why?

Draco looked back at Weasley who was pouring a glass of water for himself.

He crossed his arms and tried to intimidate Black. He only stood in front of Draco with raised eyebrows. It must be Severus's influence. Draco gritted his teeth and started heading towards the exit.

He ignored Weasley's "Malfoy, wait. Meet Harry." and continued walking. He simply didn't have patience for this right now.


	2. Passive

**_ Chapter-2 _ **

**_ Passive _ **

A meal, tea and thirty five minutes later, Draco found himself back inside the ministry. He was standing in front of the closed door of Black's office. As soon as he had reached his apartment, he had told Black that he wanted him to tell Potter about this in his presence. After hesitating for another five minutes, he knocked lightly on the door, once and then again.

"Enter." Black answered, amusement clear in his tone.

Draco pushed the door and walked inside. Black was behind his desk. There were several files on it.

"So, you came, eh?" The man said mockingly as he closed the file that he was studying and placed it on the top of others, "I was sure that you had got cold feet and left the country."

Draco didn't answer him. There were two chairs across from Black. He pulled the left one and sat on it. He lifted his right ankle over his left knee and leaned back in his chair before drawling dismissively, "You can rest assured that if I leave the country, it won't be because I got cold feet."

After a pause of a second or two, Draco continued disdainfully, "Where is Potter? As we all know, he's well known for taking rash decisions and getting people in danger, if my memory serves right. I would rather have a partner who's not the finest but but can follow my orders instead of one who hasn't taken a single prudent decision in his entire life."

Black's fingers that were intertwined, clenched and so did his jaw. Something akin to anger flashed in his eyes but he stayed quiet. He swallowed a couple of times, his eyes boring into Draco's as he attempted to calm himself down.

"He'll be here in just five minutes." Black replied tightly.

"Of course," Draco gave a harsh, derisive laugh, "Why would he come on time? He probably thinks that he's the only one whose time is important."

"Malfoy, mind your tongue." The man said, his eyes narrowed.

"Good for him that his godfather is the head auror. I bet you didn't make him give the exams."

"He gave all the exams." Black said in a low, dangerous voice.

Draco sneered, "I bet he cheated. That man is all muscle and no brain. I bet Ginevra and Granger were fed up of his stupidity. He wouldn't have lasted a day in school without Granger's or Dumbledore's help."

He had just finished the sentence when someone knocked on the door. Draco's eyes widened. Black's face lost its colour and he stared at the door with eyes that could barely conceal his horror.

"Come inside, Harry. Ron." Black said, his eyes hard and Potter did just that.

There were two more chairs in the room. One was beside him and the other was on the right side of the table. Weasley took the one that was beside him. His jaw was clenched and he pointedly did not look at Draco. Potter did not sit. He stood on the other side of the table and looked at Black. He had broad shoulders and chest and muscled arms. Instead of the uniform, he was wearing a white shirt and black denims. Everything had changed about him. He was no longer a scrawny boy who wore round glasses. He was handsome and was wearing stylish, rectangular frames. There were other changes though that he didn't understand. His eyes were blank, apathetic and his brows were creased in a frown. His face had lost its glow and his lips were set in a straight line. His face gave nothing away, nothing at all.

Draco stared at him, disappointed. Potter was breathing evenly. As if he had felt Draco staring at him, his face turned towards him and their eyes met. Draco had expected - well, he hadn't expected Potter to stare at him as if they were strangers, as if Potter was meeting him for the first time. Draco kept on staring into Potter's green eyes, waiting for something, some kind of reaction. The man had always hated Draco's guts, always challenged him in every field, be it quidditch or duelling. But, there was nothing.

"Draco." Fingers touched the back of his hand lightly and Draco almost gasped in surprise. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was in the head auror's office.

Black was staring at him and so was Weasley. Potter was staring at the wall now as if it was the most important thing in this entire world.

"Yes." Draco snapped at the man. What were they not telling him. This case was not the sole reason for calling Draco back.

"Focus." Black muttered curtly and then turned to look at Potter.

"Harry." Black said and Potter's eyes turned towards his godfather.

"Draco is a freelance investigator and is here for the case of the pureblood purge. I was wondering if you would agree to be his partner for this case." Black finished.

Draco frowned. They thought that someone was purging purebloods. He stored the information in the back of his mind for later consideration and looked carefully at the green eyed man. He expected Potter to snap and hiss and maybe yell at Black and remind him that Draco was a git and that he would most certainly not be Draco's partner because he hated Draco but Potter said none of that.

"Whatever you want, head auror Black." The man said and Draco stared, stunned. The answer was shocking because since when did Potter agree to anything without an argument. He crossed his arms and met Black's eyes. That Potter didn't call his godfather by his given name didn't escape Draco's notice.

"I'm asking you, Harry, not telling you." Black said politely and looked at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"You're the boss. Whatever you say." Potter said blankly, "I'm an auror. You're supposed to give us orders, not ask for our opinions."

Now, if it had been a junior trainee or a junior auror, Draco would have accepted his words but it was Potter who had been fighting dark wizards ever since he was eleven. Potter and Weasley were senior aurors.

Draco found himself looking at Black, waiting for him to meet Draco's eyes so that Draco could communicate his surprise and confusion. Potter looked back at the wall and Black turned his eyes back at Draco.

"Yes, Harry. I want you to be Draco's partner for this case." He sighed and then turned to look at Weasley, "You can help them if you want or you can take an extended leave if that's what you want."

"I'll help them. Thank you, head auror Black." Weasley said curtly.

"Might as well call Granger." Draco sniggered, "Potter can't as much as breathe without her permission."

"Hermione  _will not_  be joining us. She should mind  _her own business_." Weasley snapped at him. Draco jumped in surprise although Potter didn't as much as blink an eye. Black only shook his head.

"If he wants her to join-" Potter started, his eyes on Weasley only to be cut off by the man, "We don't want her to boss us around and we don't have to agree to everything he says, Harry."

Potter didn't answer. He shrugged and turned back to look at the wall. He ignored Draco completely and it irked him. He hated being ignored, especially by Potter.

"You may leave." Black said and stood up. He leaned against the window and stared out and stood there until all of them left. Draco saw him closing the door, his brows creased.

"I'll be in my office. If you have your own office somewhere, just let me know." Potter said, his back facing Draco and walked away, his hands pushed inside his pockets and his face straight ahead.

Draco stood there with Weasley beside him.

"Do you have an office?" Weasley asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes. House number 234, 22nd Street."

"We'll come tomorrow morning, yeah- at eight." Weasley said casually, "Will that be all right?"

"Yes." Draco answered before pushing his hands into his pockets and walking out of the ministry. He had a few letters to write.


End file.
